The First War: Marauder Era Drabbles
by firewordsparkler
Summary: These take place right before or during the first war against Voldemort. All are song-based drabbles. Basically my version of the 10-song challenge, with more than 10 songs and 1 chapter.Characters: Lily, James, Severus, Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I, uniquegrl7, unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned below.

**A/N: These drabblets were written during, and only during, the song was playing. Very minor changes have been applied to the drabbles, so I apologize for the lack of detail and dialogue, the two writing tools I usually live for. But please, review.**

The First War: Marauder Drabbles

Viva la Vida, Coldplay

James Potter looked at the rubble, wishing it wasn't what it was. He gazed at his friend, who was lying on the ground, who had just died in the battle. He remembered when he was carefree. He remembered when the Marauders went out once a month. He remembered his three-year-long quest for Lily Evans, now his wife who was pregnant and in mortal danger right now. He wished he was back there. He wanted to be at Hogwarts again. He wanted to relive his glory days, his naïve days. He wanted to go back to the time when he did not know about Death Eaters and Voldemort. He wanted to go back to the time when he ruled the world.

Monkey Wrench, Foo Fighters

Sirius Black had another girl in his arms, the third of the week, and it was only Tuesday. She was making out with him in the Common Room, but he wasn't all that into it. He opened his eyes and saw the most shocking thing ever. Evans, the one who had brought his best friend so much pain, was bringing Snivellus into the common room. The _Gryffindor_ common room. She had just brought a bloody Slytherin into the common room. And she was laughing with him! Laughing! He pushed the girl off of him and ran off to find James. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

A Place for my head, Linkin' Park

Frustrated and grieved, Lily Evans ran up to her dormitory. She had just lost her best friend. But it was for a good reason. Sev deserved it. He called _her _a mudblood. He called his best friend a mudblood. She shuddered. Tears ran down her cheeks as if she was sad, but she was just angry. She was sick of Severus making excuses for her. She was sick of denying the truth. She was tired of pretending that they had a friendship when it was long gone. She was done.

Somewhere I Belong, Linkin' Park

She punched and punched at the bag. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew what had happened, she knew it would happen. But that didn't mean she wanted to happen. Hell, who would want their father to die of cancer? Now she had no one. She had nobody to run to for comfort. She had no one to anticipate to meet after school ended. She had nowhere to go. Her sister had abandoned her, her mother thought she was a freak, she had no best friend, only her father understood her. And now he was gone. She just wanted somewhere she could belong.

Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin

James was afraid. Lily was joining. It was one thing for him to join the Order, but Lily! _His_ Lily! Why was she joining? He knew she was hardcore and never backed down from a fight, but why did she have to join? And she was a muggleborn, which would make her an even bigger target. Why? Why would she put herself in such danger? But she had made her decision, and he would fight with her.

Breaking the Habit, Linkin' Park

Severus was upset. The love of his life was married to the man he loathed. She was pregnant with his baby. Worst of all, she was in danger from the worst darkness possible. And it was all because he had made that mistake. He had heard the prophecy, he knew what it meant. He had to save Lily. He had to. He had to save the love of his life. He went off to see Dumbledore.

Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana

Hogwarts was over. All the graduates were so relieved and hyped up at the same time. Sirius was throwing the biggest party Hogwarts had ever seen, only for the seventh years. And it was time. The party-goers came to the Quidditch pitch, the music began, and the refreshments were being passed around. Lily was dancing with her enemy-turn-boyfriend James, knowing this could very well be the last time they were happy. She let loose for once and after seven long years, stretched out and stopped studying. It was the calm before the storm.

All Fall Down, One Republic

Sirius was running. He was tired of being the dishonorable one. He had to leave his house. His family, sans Andromeda, had turned against him. His own brother was becoming a Death Eater, the one thing he despised. He had tried. He had tried being like the rest of his family. He had tried to be a pureblood fanatic. But he wasn't. And he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to go. He didn't want to live with the people who hated his best friends. He was broken. He was dead to his family anyways. He had finally fallen and was giving up. He was the "enemy" who was retreating. He went to James's house.

Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

They lay on the grass by the lake. James had taken her on a picnic after their NEWTs. They lay side by side holding hands, gazing at each other, taking the other in. They forgot everything but the other. They didn't need anything more. They forgot, just for this moment, about the danger they were in, about the impending war they were both going to fight in. They basked in the moment of peace. They smiled at each other and kissed. No words were needed. They were in love. And nothing, no dark wizard nor death, could stop them. Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I Want To Hold Your Hand, The Beatles

James Potter was stalking Lily Evans. Every spare minute he had, he asked Lily out. She yelled at him, called him things he couldn't say. But she was Lily. And he wanted her, badly. James Potter always got what he wanted. He just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to hold her hand. She hated him. He loved her.

Resolve, The Foo Fighters

From a distance, Snape watched. He felt so guilty, he was so in love with her. But she had James now. She wanted James. He needed someone. He needed Lily. He remembered the times he had with her. He remembered the swing in the park and her Hogwarts letter. He remembered dancing with her. But now she had James. And he had nobody. He had to change. He watched Lily dancing with James at the ball, watching her happy without him broke his heart. But the entire time he was watching them, he didn't notice the girl by the refreshments watching him, her heart tearing into a million pieces as well, knowing that she could never have him.

Dirty Deeds Done Cheap, AC/DC

The Marauders were supposed to be plotting. It was June of their final year at Hogwarts. They had to make something big. But James was called away by Lily. Sirius had received a Howler from his parents and was seriously freaked out. And Peter was nowhere to be found, but probably in the kitchens. Remus looked at his plans and sighed. He would have to do this alone. Then, out of the blue, a Mary McDonald sat next to him and began to look at his ingenious plans for the greatest party In Hogwarts. Remus stared. She gave a reassuring glance and he knew. They would do this together.

For Those About To Rock, AC/DC

Voldemort was happy. A new recruit was coming today. Severus Snape. Tom quickly went through the rules and motions, knowing that a fellow Slytherin would already know them. He warned him that he could never leave, that this was a lifetime of servitude, or death. Severus would never be able to contact anyone other than the Death Eaters anymore. Severus swallowed and nodded. He would do this. Everyone else had given up on him, this was his last chance at something.

Dream On, Aerosmith

Severus stared at himself. He couldn't believe that this was who he had become. He regretted everything the minute he heard the prophecy. Lily would die. He would die because of him. If he had just told her the truth, none of this would be happening. He remembered when they were friends. And he missed it. But if he ever had told her that he was in love with her, they could've been happy. But they weren't together. And she was dying because of it. He wished that he had just told her.

When I Come Around, Green Day

Lily was crying. She was in the common room, crying. And Lily never cried. And heaven forbid she cried in front of other people. But she did. In the center of the common room, in front of the world, she cried. She had lost one of her greatest friendships. And James was there. He sat next to her and let her cry. He knew now that he never had a chance with her, and he just wanted her to stop crying. Lily finally realized that James cared about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers for all your wonderful reviews. They truly inspired me to write more. So, back by popular demand, here is the next chapter of The First War: Marauder Era Drabbles. (P.S. Note the sarcasm. I can not believe I got ZERO reviews! Please, PLEASE, review for this! I'm virtually begging on my knees! I don't care if it is a bad review, please review!) And without further ado, here it is (featuring Snow Patrol, Wicked, the Foo Fighters, Anna Nalick, Ashley Tisdale, Willy Wonka, and the Fray. Yes, I have a wide range of tastes.):**

Set Down Your Glass, Snow Patrol

Lily was nervous. She was tense and nervous and pacing. James laughed at his girlfriend; Lily actually thought she could fail the NEWTs. Then James got up, finally sick of Lily's rambling about how she failed. He kissed her. "Calm down, Lily. It's over, you're fine. Let's just be happy we're together." Lily was surprised. A year ago, James wouldn't have done this. He was changed. Lily changed him. They sat, in perfect peace basking in the moment.

For Good, Wicked

It was gone. Their friendship was gone. They would never see each other again. Severus was going to join the Death Eaters. Lily was already in the Order. They were best friends, but they were on different sides. They couldn't see each other. Lily and Sev's friendship had survived when they were sorted into different houses, when Petunia got mad, even when he called her a Mudblood. But their friendship was over. They had been best friends. They changed each other. They knew they would be changed forever.

Come Alive, Foo Fighters

James was alive for the first time. Without Lily, he was nobody. He was just any other regular person. He was dead without Lily. In sixth year, he didn't associate with anyone. He was not anyone like he used to be. But now, Lily was with him. Lily saved him. James realized just how much he loved Lily right now. He now lived. He was awake. He was alive. He was with Lily. Everything was perfect. He lay in his bed in the pitch dark and knew he was nothing without her. Nobody.

Breathe (2AM), Anna Nalick

They had tried. Lily and Sev, they had tried. Severus confessed his true feelings. Lily wanted to get over James. So they tried. They didn't want to be together. But they tried. Lily was completely broken over James. She couldn't get over him. So in the end, Sev just had to be her friend. He knew how in love they were with each other. He couldn't stand the fact that James made her cry so often, when she was so strong otherwise. He had to be there for his friend, even though he loved her. She loved James. He missed her. But Sev knew that he couldn't change the truth. So he watched them fall in love all over again. And breathed, knowing that he couldn't choke himself any longer.

Love Me for Me, Ashley Tisdale

Lily wasn't anything special. She didn't do anything out of the ordinary. She was just herself. So why did James Potter just ask her out? It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with him, it was that she wasn't who James thought she was. James thought that she was some sort of amazing goddess who he could fantasize about. She couldn't be that girl, ever. She felt that James didn't like her for who she was. So she said no. Not only did she say no, she completely humiliated him. But little did she know, he really did love her for her.

Pure Imagination, Willy Wonka

Lily was finally at Hogwarts. It was she and Sev had talked about all summer long. She was here. She saw it from across the lake, and the castle was beautiful, but she wanted nothing more than to go inside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and her fellow students were already at the doors of the Great Hall, but they hadn't entered yet. Everyone was so excited; she could feel the intensity in the air. Everyone had the same sparkling, nervous eyes she had. And the doors opened, Lily was amazed.

How to Save a Life, the Fray

He saw her walking through the hallways, laughing with her friends, knowing that he will never be one of those friends again. He still remembered that fateful day when he called her the worst possible thing ever, the day he lost his best friend. She was right to never acknowledge him again, and he knew that he was in the wrong. It was wrong for him to even ask her to hear him out. Severus knew that he would have been able to save her from James, and have her fall in love with him, but instead he lost his friendship. He lost the only thing he had with Lily. Although he knew they were falling apart before, they always held on. But saying those words to her was the final strike. He was invisible to her. He lost his best friend, and could never have her again. She was gone from his life, as he was gone from hers. And it was the most heartbreaking thing in the world.


End file.
